


We All Need a Break Sometimes

by bluebirdteeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdteeth/pseuds/bluebirdteeth
Summary: Gabriel Reyes. What's not to like?Tall. Buff. Masculine.He's even part of Overwatch!Yet, something about him was different.No, more than just different.So much more than different





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super messy and super rushed + ive written most of this while delirious so please excuse any mistakes lol

I've never been used to the idea of dying.   
It's not like I'm afraid of it--  
It's just something I've never really thought about.  
Maybe that's why I was so entranced by him. 

Gabriel Reyes. What's not to like?  
Tall. Buff. Masculine.   
He's even part of Overwatch!  
Yet, something about him was different.   
No, more than just different.  
So much more than different.

“Y/N.”   
I jumped, suddenly meeting eyes with the tall figure standing in the doorway.  
He blinked, his emotionless face shifting to a gentle smile. 

“Is something up, Gabe?”   
Thank god the room was dark. If it weren't for that, my flushed cheeks would've been more than obvious.

“Have you made any progress with the salutem core?” His face looked a bit more serious now.

Oh. That's right.   
I was hired by Blackwatch to help create a healing mechanism that wouldn't overload itself in collaboration with some of the scientists and researchers that work there. 

“Not really. I'm trying to figure out how to make sure it functions consistently, especially in the situations you described in the forum…”  
I felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't checking in on how I was doing.  
I guess Gabriel noticed that in my voice, because he set his hand on my shoulder affectionately and smiled warmly.

“I know this is hard. Thank you so much for helping me out on this. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

My shoulders tensed up.  
I looked up at him, unsure how to respond.  
Gabe looked as though he were about to say something else, but, out of nowhere, a knock came from the door.

“Who is it??” I shout, a bit frustrated by the interruption.

“Jesse! Is Gabe in there??”

“Yeah, come in.”

The door creaked open.  
A young and charming cowboy walked in, tipping his jet black hat respectfully.  
“Sorry for bugging ya’, Y/N. I didn't think you'd be here.” he chuckled, but was obviously sincere.

“Don't worry about it. I thought you were Moira or Angela.” I rolled my eyes, sick of the idea of work.

“Ah man. I forgot how stressed you ‘outta be with all that work you’ve been doin’. I was about to ask gabe about gettin’ something to drink,” he fidgets around with his collar, “but it'd be rude for me not to ask if you'd like to join. It's a nice chance to loosen up a bit.” 

I feel a huge weight come off my shoulders.  
“Ah- as long as it's just a drink. I really should get back to work soon.”   
A little bit of guilt hit me, but I suppose Mccree wasn't wrong. I did need to loosen up a bit.

 

Everybody was laughing. Even Genji was having a good time! I was on my fourth glass. A little more than just going out for a drink, I'd say. Mccree, Gabriel, and I were joking around and telling stories. We were alll a bit tipsy.   
I could feel the room spin a bit, my head pulsing. 

“Y/N, I never thought you'd be the one out of all of us who's never had a one night stand.” Gabriel’s deep laugh was a flattering reaction to the story I just told. 

“haha, what do you… mean by that?”

“well i mean,” he perked up, rubbing the back of his neck, “I despise people and Jess looks like fucking garbage.” Mccree noogied Gabriel in response, the two drunkenly laughing.

“You're one to talk, asshat!” Mccree howled jokingly in response. The people around us seem to be a little disturbed. I shushed the boys down, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Gabe blinked. "I'm not one to give out compliments lightly, you know. You're..." his voice faded away before pausing for a second, as if he were thinking of something to say. “I'm going to go use the restroom, hold on.”  
He scurried off, not even leaving us enough time to respond.  
A silence sweeped over us.  
Mccree glanced at me, clearing his throat nervously.

“...So…” he cooed, resting his face onto his hand.  
I felt a solid grab onto my thigh. The mood shift was undeniable.  
“what do ya’ say we ditch Gabe an I help you get home tonight?”

My heart skipped a beat. I tried to say something-- anything-- but instead I just sort of mouthed a sentence.  
“we... shouldn't just leave Gabe.”

Mccree frowned a bit.  
“I mean, if you don't w-”  
No. I can't lose my chance.  
I covered his mouth.  
Maybe it was how drunk I was, maybe it was how lonely I felt, but I agreed with a slow but clear nodd.

 

As soon as I closed the door, I felt him grab my thighs hungrily. I let out a soft gasp in surprise, but soon melted into his touch.  
“J-Jesse…”   
I turned my head to passionately kiss him, our tongues intertwining. He pushed me down, ripping off my shirt and gliding his tongue up my cleavage. I tried to moan, but he quickly fills my mouth with his kiss once again.  
His warm hands glided up and down my sides. It's comforting. I love it.  
But...

This isn't right.  
I sit up, Mccree immediately stopping to check on me.

“is everything alright..?”

“I… I don't think I can do this.” I shook my head, avoiding eye contact.

He paused for a moment before smiling.  
“that's just fine, Y/N. I get it.”

I returned the smile, a weight lifting from my shoulders.  
Suddenly, the door slowly opened.  
We both stared in horror, I quickly covered my chest.

It was Gabe.


	2. Slurp Slurp Babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to... "spice up" a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty new to writing this sort of stuff but if people are into it ill keep updating it ;)

Gabriel looked at us, his face flushed.  
He covered his mouth and blocked his vision with his other hand, seemingly frantic.  
“OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY.” he blabbered out.

Mccree rubbed the back of his head, his face was just as red-- maybe even more so-- as Gabe’s.  
“You probably should've knocked, partner…”  
He looked up at Gabriel, giving him his signature finger guns.  
“If it makes you feel better, she did say th-”  
I covered his mouth.

“I'm so sorry, Gabe, I-”  
I gasped, my entire face turned red as Mccree’s tongue slid itself around my fingers.   
Gabriel was still standing still, hiding his vision.  
My eyes darted across the room.  
I felt a firm grip at my wrist and a strong yet gentle tug tugging my hand away from Mccree's mouth.  
He placed his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling me towards him.  
He whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to roll down my spine.  
“are you sure you don't want this? We can even get gabe involved if you want, kitten.”  
I covered my own mouth, even forgetting that it was the one Mccree had… licked…

“i- hf uhmfhnbd”   
My darting glances met with Mccree’s eyes, getting caught in the deep void of his pupils.

All of this happened within seconds, but it was enough for Gabriel to become concerned.  
“listen, I'm super sorry for barging in, I should've knocked--- i- i should really go im so sorry i didn't mean t-”

Mccree changed his snarky glance to target Gabriel, a smug grin painting his face.  
“So soon, Gabe~?”

Gabriel was clearly caught off guard, his hands instinctively flinched towards his face again.  
“I, uh- what are you i-?? Impl-- uhgnm uh-” he started to fidget again.  
God. He's so adorable.  
I side eyed Mccree, who just winked at me in response.  
Cautiously, I hopped off of the bed (which was a bit of a challenge) and grabbed Gabriel’s hands. He seemed to be shaking, but he wasn't pulling away. In fact, his hands just went limp into mine.  
My hands climbed up his arms and up around his shoulders. He parted his lips slightly, as if he intended to say something, but before he could let out any more of his frantic apology I met his lips with mine.  
I sensed his body tense up, but he quickly adjusted to it. His tongue poked itself into my mouth, surprising me at first despite how much i welcomed it.  
His hands met my thighs, picking me up.   
I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck and looked up, parting Gabe's kiss.  
“J...Jesse…”  
Mccree smirked, sliding his hands right on my curves.. His heated chest pushed against my back, forcing a soft groan out of me.  
“I-”

Oh my god. Is this really happening?  
His hand cupped my cheek, pulling me in for an open mouthed kiss.  
As our kiss broke Mccree sat himself on the edge of the bed, taking me with him.  
Gabe proceeded to grab my face for another kiss, a sharp inhale came from him as he dissolved into my touch.

I felt dizzy. I didn't think it'd be this overwhelming to pay attention to two things at once, but, my god, it was.

Mccree groped my breasts with his tongue lapping against my neck, making it hard to concentrate on kissing Gabriel.  
Finally, Gabriel stopped for a breath.   
I took this moment to stare down at him.  
His eyes were clouded, pupils as large as a cat om the prowl.  
Gabe looked like a mess. I must've been tugging at his hair…  
He stood up.  
Instead of falling back into a kiss, he slipped his hands to my back.  
After a moment of fidgeting, I felt my bra unhinge.  
Mccree stopped what he was doing, taking a deep inhale through his nose.  
I stood up, removing my bra.  
Gabriel covered his face again.  
He must've been so overwhelmed…  
Mccree snickered, cracking his neck.

“You should take a breather, partner~  
Don't need ‘cha faintin’ on us.”

I turned towards Mccree, surprised to see that he wasn't staring at me.  
His snarky gaze quickly changed to look at me, though.  
Mccree bit his lip, still wearing his grin, as he rubbed at his crotch a bit.  
I took a moment to realize what he meant, almost flinching in surprise of how… upfront he was.  
Was this really a good idea?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I havent posted in so long omg

I turned my head towards Gabriel, who was just staring at me in absolute fascination.  
I felt the edges of my mouth shift into a smile.  
I turn back towards Mccree, gently placing my hand on his hips. I glided my hand up and down his leg and softly kissed at his crotch.  
He clearly took the teasing… better than i thought he would've, to say the least. I licked up his abs, proceeding to bite at his hips carefully as i helped him get his pants off.

My eyes opened.  
First, I looked up at Mccree, who had looked like Gabriel with his forearm covering his mouth. I watched his well-defined shoulders bob up and down with every breath he took. His face was flushed and sweaty, but he still managed to look so stunning.  
Then, I looked at Gabriel.  
I could only really see him from the corner of my eye-- but I could still see him.  
He had removed his hands from his face and was softly biting at his bottom lip, his eyes watching me like a hawk.  
Well, less like a hawk.  
More like a child in a moment of wonder, who had just found out what video games were and was trying to conceptualize which one to play first. 

After pulling off his jeans, I lapped my tongue at Mccree’s still sheltered crotch.  
He flinched.  
I didn't imagine Jesse to be the sensitive type, haha.  
I heard him groan in frustration, his fingers knotted themselves through my hair.  
I lifted my head, giving Mccree a toothy grin.  
“Oh-ho-ho? Someone is getting impatient~”  
He was rock hard.  
“shit. I-”  
I nagged at the elastic on his boxer briefs, letting them snap against his skin.  
He flinched again, inhaling sharply through his teeth.  
I don't think he can take this anymore, haha.  
Finally, I pulled out his dick. I had to take a moment.  
It was… beautiful...

I hesitated, staring up at Mccree’s helpless look. As gently as I could, I shifted myself to make things more… comfortable.  
Slowly but certainly, I licked up the underbelly of the shaft. I could feel him twitch under my touch. He growled, pulling my hair.  
“goddamn...” He sounded lighthearted, but something told me he wanted a… bigger reward for taking all of that teasing.  
I shoved his cock halfway into my mouth, suckling at the shaft. Mccree let out a heavy sigh, loosening his tug.  
I grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand back down onto my head.   
He threw back his head, shoving me down to take in his full girth.   
I gagged, overwhelmed by Mccree’s… might. I felt a pair of hands glide up and down my hips.  
A cold pair of lips pressed against my neck, the scent of Gabe overwhelming me. 

I had to part from Mccree, it was too much.  
My body felt burning hot, as if I were being boiled alive. A quick moan escaped my mouth, my hair being tugged at again. This time, it wasn't Mccree. I turned around to kiss Gabe, still rubbing at mccree to keep him at ease. It may have been difficult, but I was learning. Gabe pulled my hair holder, breathing against my neck.  
He bit down hard onto my shoulder, pulling my head to the side with my hair. I could feel him drag his tongue up my neck, finally stopping as he reached my ear. He exhaled, the edges of his lips tickling me. He whispered softly into my ear,  
“why'd you stop..?”  
I flinched, attempting to turn my head to look at gabe.  
Mccree placed his thumb on my lips, gently caressing them in a back and fourth line.  
He huffed, letting out a sound that could only be compared to a pathetic whine.


End file.
